


Light May Appear

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, author is very bisexual, gosh there's so much love in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: It's raining in Xhorhas and Jester brings Fjord to the roof. She asks him to dance.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Light May Appear

Fjord is putting away everyone's dishes from dinner (it’s his turn) when Jester comes skidding around the door. “Fjord!” She shouts in excitement. 

He grins just upon seeing her and then upon seeing her clear happiness. “What’s up?” 

“It’s raining!” She says. 

“I know,” he points up to the ceiling. “It’s not exactly quiet.” It’s true, the rain has been pounding on their house for a good few minutes. 

Jester rolls her eyes, “No,” she takes his hand and tugs. “Come with me.” 

Fjord smiles and lets Jester lead him where she will. Jester pulls Fjord to stop at the door on the roof, a giddy smile on her face. On the other side, Fjord can see the pouring rain, illuminated by the twinkling light Caduceus and Jester had created so many months ago. The glow makes the raindrops shimmer as they fall.

“It’s beautiful,” he says softly. 

“I know!” Jester jumps a little and squeezes his hand. “Come on!” Jester laughs and darts into the rain, opening her arms to the rain as she does. 

“Jester!” Fjord chastises, “You’re going to be soaked.” 

“So?” She looks back at him with a smirk. “Come out here and get me then.” 

Sensing Jester’s plan, he toes off his shoes, setting them aside, and walks into the rain. Jester turns to him with a smile, her hair already soaked through. He flinches a little under the cold rain but meets her where she is. 

“See? It’s not so bad,” Jester teases. She twirls away from him, her skirt flinging water as she does. “It feels nice.” 

Fjord pushes his hair back so the strands don’t drip into his eyes. Jester turns to face him and not for the first time, Fjord is struck by her beauty. Fjord has seen a great number of beautiful women, but none have ever made his heart flutter like Jester. Her smile makes her cheeks and nose scrunch up in the most adorable way and her violet eyes light up. 

He walks over to her, settling one hand on her waist. Jester takes his other hand and puts it on her waist as well. Trusting him with her weight, Jester leans back and tips her head up to the rain. 

Gods he loves her. The rain hits her face and her chest, dripping down the front of her dress. And she laughs. And it sounds like music. 

When Jester stands back up she looks at him and tilts her head to the side, “You have a weird look on your face.” 

He smiles, “It’s because I love you.” 

Jester ruses on her toes to kiss him and when she sinks back down, she asks, “Dance with me?” 

Who’s Fjord to deny such a beautiful woman such a simple request? Instead of the formal waltzing they had done before, Jester wraps both of her arms around Fjord’s neck. He keeps both of his hands on her waist. Jester stands on her toes and presses their foreheads together as they begin to dance. 

It’s really more like rocking back and forth, rain beating down their necks. Every so often Fjord will accidentally step on one of her feet, but without their shoes, it doesn’t hurt much. Jester just laughs it off, kissing his cheek. 

Without warning, Fjord tightens his grip on her waist and pulls Jester into a dip. Her eyes blink open and she looks at him with suck raw, pure love, that it’s almost hard to meet her eyes. When he pulls her back up, she lifts a hand to his cheek and kisses him softly. 

They rest their foreheads back together, Jester’s eyes fluttering closed as they continue to dance. Then Jester starts to shake. Fjord immediately pulls away to look at her. At first it’s hard to tell because of the rain, but when he sees her red eyes and wobbling lip he knows that she’s crying. 

“Are you alright?” Fjord asks. “I-I’m sorry if-”

She shakes her head, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just overwhelmed in a good way, you know?” She tries to wipe her tears on her sleeves but finds them soaking wet already. “I just...I love you so much. And I feel so much for you that it’s hard to make sense of.” 

Fjord lifts a hand to her cheek and she immediately leans into the touch. “I feel so much for you too.” 

Jester lets out a wet laugh and presses the heels of her hands to her eyes. Smiling despite her tears. She reaches up to Fjord’s neck again, but instead of dancing, she hugs him. Fjord returns the embrace, lifting Jester off her feet a little. Instead of setting her back down on the ground, Fjord picks her up. 

Jester settles her legs around his waist and presses her head into his shoulder. Her breathing is slow and measured as her tears begin to slow. Fjord holds her, rocking her slightly back. After a long moment, Jester lifts her head from his shoulder. 

“We should go inside,” Fjord says softly. “Don’t want to get sick.” To his surprise, Jester nods in agreement. He regretfully sets her on her feet, though he wraps an arm around her as they walk back inside. 

When they get back into their room, what used to be Fjord’s room, Jester starts to strip off her wet clothes. Despite the fact that they’ve been together for a while now and Fjord’s seen her naked many times before, he quickly turns his back to her. He hears Jester’s wet dress plop to the ground, followed by her slip. Then there’s some rustling and Jester says, “You can turn around.” 

He does and finds Jester wearing one of his shirts and her favorite pair of bumblebee pajama pants. She’s holding a towel to her soaking wet hair. 

Fjord chuckles, “Another one of my shirts?” 

  
She shrugs and sits down at the vanity, tucking one leg under herself. “They’re comfortable. Are you going to get changed?” 

Fjord nods and Jester covers her eyes with her hands, though Fjord knows she’s peeking through the gaps. He just shakes his head fondly and changes out of his soaking wet clothes. When he is done, he sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Jester grows increasingly frustrated with trying to put her wet hair into braids. 

“I can do that for you,” he offers after she restarts for the third time. 

“You know how to braid?” She asks, meeting his eyes through the mirror. 

“Yeah, uh,” Fjord rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, “when I worked on the ship I had some pretty long hair and one of the other crewmates showed me how to braid it. I’m a little out of practice, but I can do it for you if you would like.” 

Jester smiles at him, “I’d love that.” 

She gets up from the vanity and places a hairbrush and two ties in his hand, her hair is too short for a single braid. Jester settles on the bed in front of him with her back towards him. Fjord starts to gently brush her hair, making sure not to pull when it gets tangled. When it’s smooth, he parts her hair down the middle and starts to braid from her hairline. 

“You can pull a little harder, Fjord,” Jester tells him immediately. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

He follows her instruction and pulls the strands tighter. His fingers are clumsy and unpracticed as he threads the hair together, moving down the base of her skull. It probably would have taken less time for Jester to just do it herself, but he loves that she’s allowing him to do this for her. When he begins the second one, Jester starts to relax, tension seeping out of her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry for crying earlier,” she says after a moment. “I-I kind of ruined the mood.” 

“You didn’t,” he assures her. “I get that a lot of this is new for you-”

“Try all of it,” Jester laughs a little. 

“Exactly. And I am by no means experienced, but I know how this goes, you know? I’ve felt these kinds of feelings before, though never as strong as I do with you, but you’re feeling them for the first time. It’s perfectly normal to get overwhelmed. Hell, I get overwhelmed too. Sometimes when I look at you it just hits me, all of the feelings and love and care I have for you. And it’s a lot, but it’s worth it because being with you like this is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced.” 

Jester shakes a little as she starts to cry again, Fjord rushes to finish the braid, tying it off as fast as he can. He gets up to sit in front of Jester and finds her covering her face with her hands as she cries again. Gently, Fjord pulls her wrists and takes her hands away from her face. Her eyes are full of tears, some making their way down her cheeks.

“Was that a lot?” Fjord asks. Jester nods and rests her forehead on his clavicle. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back. 

“I just need a second,” Jester tells him once her shaking subsides. After another moment, she lifts her head and Fjord’s hands fall between them. “Sorry.” 

He shakes his head, “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s okay.” 

She wipes her tears away with the heels of her hands. “I feel so silly. I’m crying because we love each other.” 

Fjord shares her smiles. “In all fairness, it’s a bit more than that.”

Jester takes one of his hands in hers. The collar of Fjord’s shit slips off her shoulder a little bit, letting Fjord see her collarbone and the freckled blue skin there. “Thank you for being patient with me,” Jester says softly. “I...I know I can be a lot sometimes.” 

“You’re not,” Fjord says immediately. 

“Fjord-”

“You’re not,” he repeats, more serious. “Come here.” He opens his arms, leaning back onto the pillows. Jester immediately curls up against his side, resting her head on his chest in the way that they have discovered puts Fjord at the least risk of being stabbed by her horns. 

Once Jester is settled, he gently runs his fingers up and down her arm. “You never have to thank me for being patient,” Fjord tells her. “You never have to apologize for your feelings. You’re perfect the way you are.” 

Instead of making a joke as he expects, Jester drums her fingers against his chest, “You really think so?” 

He smiles down at her, “I do. I love you, Jessie.” 

The use of the nickname draws a smile from her, just like he knew it would. “I love you too.” 

Jester laces their fingers together, bringing their hands to her lips to press a kiss to the back of Fjord’s hand. They say nothing for the rest of the night, just content to be in each other’s arms, listening to the rain pound on the roof. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
